


The Gift you are

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer watched his brother Gabriel scream and whine with please. Lucifer loved to his brother with tears of pleasure in his eyes while he denied himself his physical pleasure more or less because he was grooming Gabriel for Sam.And Lucifer couldn't wait for Sam to come home and take care of Gabriel.





	The Gift you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I had this one stored away for months and when I saw that I haven't posted a Sabrifer shot since...July...How embarrassing...
> 
> Here, have one, have fun.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Chuckling to himself, Lucifer shifted around in his comfortable seat and adjusted his position. One leg stretched out on the ground, the other thrown over the armrest of his chair, his hands rested in his lap while he held a glass half-full of Sam’s favorite alcohol.   
  
Comfortable, relaxed and highly aroused, Lucifer watched his brother Gabriel who sat across from him on a simple chair. Gabriel was naked except for a pair of handcuffs binding his hands together behind the backrest and nipple clamps decorating his chest.  
  
Right now, the younger archangel was bending forward and panting with his sweat-soaked hair plastered to his head. Gabriel shifted around on his front and whimpered low in his chest before he looked up at Lucifer with pleading eyes.  
  
  
They had been playing for a long time now and while Gabriel was an archangel and his grace could heal any wound Lucifer could inflict on him, this was more about the mental aspect of pleasure and control than the physical. While the handcuffs were strong enough to hold Gabriel back, they didn’t suppress his grace and his ability to regenerate. Something minor like a milked dry prostate after one orgasm after the other, because that’s what Lucifer had been doing to Gabriel for the past few hours without actually fucking him, would be easy for the archangel to heal.  
“Poor, Gabriel,” Lucifer cooed and snapped his fingers. Gabriel gasped, and Lucifer growled when his grace, wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s, vibrated in response to the pleasure zapping through his brother. They were so entwined in their grace that Lucifer could feel his brothers’ pleasure like his own, but he made certain he wasn’t overwhelmed by it as Gabriel was.  
  
Lucifer had two reasons to keep Gabriel on the chair in front of him. One, he wanted to watch his brother. Lucifer could walk around Gabriel and see the Messenger captured in the pleasure he was inflicting even without touching him. Two, Lucifer had placed a plug on the chair and made sure that it sat snug and perfectly in Gabriel’s ass.   
  
Stretching his own body, Lucifer sipped from his drink and licked a few droplets off his lips before he stood up from his seat. Gabriel was whimpering and gasping, but his eyes never left Lucifer’s face for long.  
  
With his drink still in his hand, Lucifer sauntered over to Gabriel and dragged his fingers through his brothers’ sweat-soaked hair. “My beautiful brother, you should see yourself like this. Covered in cum and sweat and so… needy.” Using his grip on Gabriel’s hair, Lucifer pulled the younger archangel until his back hit the backrest again and Gabriel moaned loudly when the toy shifted inside his body.   
  
Lucifer had chosen a plug that wouldn’t reach deep but had an enormous girth. The toy would keep Gabriel stretched and loose while it rested against his prostate and the shift in position forced the plug to rub over the oversensitive nerves. “Please, brother, Lucifer… I need…” Gabriel’s voice broke when Lucifer sent another wave of his grace through Gabriel’s vessel, and he came all over himself again.   
  
Smirking at Gabriel’s broken voice, Lucifer sipped at his drink again and waited until Gabriel looked at him with blurry eyes. “What do you need, brother? Tell me, and maybe I will grant you your wish.” Gabriel’s whole frame trembled, and a single tear ran down his cheek as he looked up at the taller angel. "Please, Lucifer... fuck me. I need you."   
  
Instead of answering his brother, Lucifer took another sip from his glass and smirked at the needy desperation on his brother's face. With a snap, the now empty glass was gone, and Lucifer let his now free hand wander over his still covered chest, belly and down to the hard outlines of his cock pressing against his jeans. "You want to feel my cock fucking your loose hole, little brother? Want to feel me fuck you hard and fast and be done with you; or do you want me to fuck you before I go back to watching you? It's such a pleasure to watch you moan and whimper before you're coming all over yourself. I'm not sure what I should do with you, my needy little brother."   
  
Gabriel was panting by the time Lucifer finished speaking, and desperation played over his face. "Brother, please, anything... I'll do anything, but I need to feel you fucking me while I cum… please."  
  
Grinning at the other archangel, Lucifer opened his fly and lowered his zipper. “Anything little brother?” Gabriel nodded with his eyes transfixed on Lucifer’s hands as he pulled his hard cock out of his pants. Giving himself a few quick strokes, Lucifer only then realized how intense his own need had become. Placing one hand back in Gabriel’s hair, Lucifer forced the hazel-eyed man to look up at him. “If you’ll do anything for me little brother… open your pretty mouth.”   
  
Gabriel whined low in his chest, but he obeyed and opened his mouth when Lucifer used his grip on Gabriel’s hair to pull him forward.   
  
It was Lucifer’s turn to moan into the otherwise silent room when the heat of Gabriel’s mouth closed around his cock. Gabriel eagerly sucked on Lucifer’s cock while the taller man directed his brothers’ movements with a tight grip on his hair. The position didn’t allow Lucifer to push all the way in, but when Gabriel moaned around his hot flesh, and the vibrations went all the way through Lucifer’s vessel.  
  
Using his grip on Gabriel’s hair, Lucifer held his brother still and started to thrust slowly until the head of his cock hit the back of Gabriel’s throat. The shorter man made a strangled noise but made no move to call everything off and so Lucifer started to thrust faster. Gabriel curled his tongue around Lucifer’s cock, and his spit-wet lips stretched around the dick inside his mouth whenever the other archangel pushed back in.   
  
Lucifer was so caught in his own pleasure and the small noises Gabriel made, that he almost missed the two souls entering the bunker. Grunting against the warmth he felt from one soul. Lucifer snapped with his free hand, and the handcuffs chaining Gabriel’s hands behind the backrest vanished.   
  
Pulling Gabriel forward, Lucifer used the changed angle to push all the way into the warm cavern of Gabriel’s throat. Moaning when Gabriel’s breath splayed over his skin, Lucifer allowed himself a few hard thrusts which the younger archangel seemed to expect because he held his whole body loose and pliant under Lucifer’s hand.   
  
Hissing, Lucifer threw his head back when his orgasm rushed through him, and he pumped his release into Gabriel’s mouth with shallow thrusts before pulling out. A single drop of pearly white liquid landed on Gabriel’s lower lip, and the archangel licked it off with a swipe of his tongue without thinking about it.   
  
Growling, Lucifer snapped again and pulled Gabriel carefully to his feet. Unbeknown to the shorter man, Lucifer had dressed and rearranged their bedroom a bit with his last snap and as his much bigger hand wrapped around Gabriel's smaller one; Lucifer led Gabriel through the room. His little brother followed him obeying, but Gabriel moaned with every step he made because Lucifer hadn't removed the thick plug stretching him open.   
  
Carefully, Lucifer bent Gabriel over the padded backrest of their armchair, which was just the right height to fuck, the younger archangel.   
  
Lucifer leaned over Gabriel's back and let his cool hand wander over the shorter man’s sweaty back. "Not much longer little brother and you will find your wish fulfilled," Lucifer whispered and pressed the heel of his hand against the base of the plug. A sharp cry left Gabriel's lips just as the door to their bedroom was opened from the outside, but it wasn’t followed by the sound of the door being shut.   
  
With a smirk on his face, Lucifer looked up and started to whisper at Gabriel again. "Look who's finally back, little brother. Do you think Sam will give you what you've been craving for so long?" Gabriel looked up at Sam who still stood in the open doorway with his hand wrapped around the doorknob. Sam was taking in the scene and because Lucifer had placed the armchair right in the middle of the room Sam had no other choice but to see them.   
  
"If you promise be to be a good little angel, I will ask Sam if he will scratch that itch of yours. Are you a good little brother, Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded frenetically, and Lucifer saw Sam swallow hard, but he could feel the hunter’s arousal rise. "Good, I will ask him for you, little brother. You, meanwhile, will stay like this." Nodding again, Gabriel lowered his head when Lucifer pulled back to stroll over to Sam who was still standing in the open door.  
  
Placing his hand on Sam’s hand currently holding the doorknob, Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s in a short kiss before the blond pulled Sam into the room by the lapels of his jacket. “Welcome back, Sam. I have missed you,” Lucifer whispered as he let his hands roam over the expanse of Sam’s chest. The hunter remained silent and let his eyes wander over Lucifer’s shoulder to Gabriel. “It’s hard to believe you missed me when I look at Gabriel. How long have you been fucking him?” Licking his lips, Lucifer pressed himself against Sam before he answered. “Only once and that was a couple of minutes ago. You know how much I love to use his mouth. It’s the only way to make him shut up properly.”   
  
Sam looked at Lucifer, and the archangel knew that Sam wasn’t sure if he should believe him or not. Pouting, Lucifer kissed Sam again, and this time the taller man answered the kiss, but Lucifer felt that Sam still wasn’t sure of the situation. “We have been playing for… some time but I never fucked his ass, and he’s begging to get properly fucked. Isn’t that so, Gabriel?” Lucifer snapped with his fingers, and behind him, Gabriel whimpered when Lucifer’s grace sent another wave of pleasure through his vessel.   
  
“He’s your gift, Sammy. We wanted to give you something to enjoy when you come back from your hunt.” Doubt played over Sam’s features at Lucifer’s words. “Lucifer… we planned to be back three days ago and got delayed because of a storm. How long have you been torturing Gabriel?”   
  
Lucifer laid a finger on his lips and thought about how long. “I don’t know; I wasn’t paying attention to the time… two days maybe?” Grinning at Sam, Lucifer wrapped his hand around Sam’s wrist and pulled the hunter deeper into the room until they were right behind Gabriel.   
  
Placing Sam’s fingers against the base of the plug, Lucifer looked up at Sam’s wide blown eyes. Even Sam’s breathing had slowed down. “See? Gabriel is your gift. Ready for you to take as often as you wish.” Lucifer placed his free hand over Sam’s crotch and felt the brunet’s erection press against his hand. “His hole is wet and loose enough so you can just push in and fuck him. I made sure he had so many orgasms that my little brother is completely oversensitive by now.”   
  
Lucifer pressed himself against Sam’s side. He wanted to watch Sam fuck Gabriel without holding back and still give the little archangel some more. He would make sure that Sam could take Gabriel as long as he wanted though the younger archangel could always call it off when he had enough.   
  
“Come on Sam,” Lucifer whispered against the warm skin of Sam’s throat while he opened Sam’s belt, fly and lowered his zipper. “I want to watch how you fuck my brother without holding back. I’m sure there is enough pent-up energy left from your hunt you need to work off. Come on, Sam…” Lucifer whispered his last words right into Sam’s ear and shoved his pants down to his knees. “Take him, Sam. Fuck Gabriel without holding back and until he screams for everyone to hear.” Sam shivered against Lucifer, and the archangel smirked against the hunter’s skin. He could feel Sam’s resolve crumble. “Sam, please,” Lucifer whispered next and closed his hand around Sam’s hard cock for he looked up at the taller man from between his long lashes. “For me… do it for me, will you? I want to see you use my brother. Reduce him to nothing more but sounds and something to keep your cock warm.”   
  
The last flecks of colour vanished from Sam’s eyes and when the brunet looked down at Gabriel Lucifer saw nothing but raw hunger in his hunters’ face. Stepping aside, Lucifer stepped back until he could take his place in a similar armchair and sat down again. Like this, Lucifer had the perfect view to watch his brother and his hunter, and the older archangel had to press his hand hard against his cock because the sight alone was enough to get Lucifer off quickly.  
  
Lucifer watched how Sam gripped the thick plug still stretching Gabriel open. The brunet started to push the toy farther in before he pulled it out more and more and oh so slowly. Gabriel was holding himself up with his hands resting on the chair, but he let his head hand between his arms while he whimpered low whenever Sam pushed the toy in. The younger archangel moaned unhappily when Sam pulled the plug finally out and discarded it without giving it a second thought.   
  
Using both of his strong hands, Sam stretched Gabriel open and growled approvingly… before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep into Gabriel’s body without giving the smaller archangel a warning. Sam bottom out with a moan that was more a growl, Gabriel shrieked in surprise at the sudden penetration, and Lucifer hissed at the pleasure he could feel through the still standing link he had to Gabriel’s grace.  
  
Sam wasted no time and placed on hand Gabriel’s hip while he wrapped his other hand around the archangel’s neck without pausing his hard and merciless thrusts. Pulling out slowly, Sam rammed himself back into Gabriel’s stretched hole with nothing but a low grunt leaving his lips while Gabriel wailed and shrieked at every thrust.   
  
Panting, Lucifer snapped, and his own clothes vanished so he could wrap his hand around his hard cock and start stroking himself in sync with Sam’s thrusts. It was hard, fast and relentless – just like Lucifer loved his hunter, and his brothers’ cries of overstimulation were like music to Sam’s sounds of pleasure.  
  
Grinding his teeth together against his own pleasure and the shadow of the desire he felt from Gabriel, Lucifer hissed when his orgasm finally raced through his vessel. He had denied himself the pleasure of orgasm for so long that his vision turned white around the edges and the whimpering sound of Gabriel drowned in white noise.   
  
The last thing Lucifer felt was the power of Sam’s soul rolling through all three of them like a crashing wave and a blinding light lighting up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
